


Lexa Knows What She's Doing

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Honeymoon, Love, Weddings - mentioned, everything is perfect, happy clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Basically a recap of Clexa wedding and honeymoon





	Lexa Knows What She's Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Almost there! <:'( <:'D
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke is surprised to find out that by 27, Lexa has $20k short of $200 thousand saved – she’s only 2 years older but the blonde isn’t anywhere near that amount saved. Which the brunette had expected to use for their wedding.

But of course, neither of their parents would hear of it.

So, Lexa used what she had expected to put towards the wedding, towards their honeymoon.

Before that though was their wedding.

It was small and beautiful and perfect. Clarke and Lexa will never forget that day and they know nothing could’ve improved it. The only day that will top it is the birth of their children.

Lexa had cried when Clarke came down the aisle and Clarke cried seeing her – Octavia had the sense to make sure both of them used waterproof makeup.

It was small, just close family and friends. Then their dinner and after party.

Things got pretty crazy and somehow Raven managed to sneak in some strippers – like they didn’t get enough of that during their bachelorette parties.

Clarke and Lexa though, didn’t get  _too_  drunk, because they wanted to be aware when they consummated their marriage.

They spent the night in a luxury hotel that they couldn’t even tell you the name of, as wrapped up in each other as they were.

That morning, they headed to the airport and flew to their first destination.

Bora Bora.

Or, more specifically, the InterContinental Le Moana Bora Bora Resort – a favorite for honeymooners.

They stayed a week. And holy shit did they have a  _lot_  of sex.

And of course, her wife – Clarke internally screams every time she hears/ thinks/ says that – was a fucking adorable otter so they spent their fair share of time actually enjoying the water.

Not to mention that Lexa literally signed them up for every single thing available.

It was... Thinking about it still leaves Clarke speechless.

After that, they flew to Europe and spent 3 days in  _Barcelona_  and 4 days in  _Paris._

. . .

_PARIS!!_

Oh god, did Clarke love it there. Being able to study such amazing art pieces  _in person_. It was amazing and romantic.

And every time Clarke would get overly excited about something and flushed self-consciously, she’d look over and see Lexa gazing at her with such love and adoration and happiness.

Clarke couldn’t believe the brunette was real.

After that, they went to the United Kingdom for a week and again were super touristy. Barely sleeping, trying to see all the sights, taking thousands of pictures just like in Barcelona and Paris.

Well, to be honest, they took a good bit of pictures and videos in Bora Bora too but, uh, probably about half of them will be kept to themselves, for themselves. Forever.

Anyway, they had almost taken the 3rd week to tour the U.S. maybe like a road trip but they decided against it, figuring that they could leave that for family vacations.

The last week of their honeymoon, they went to Australia.

Of course, they were very touristy, visiting all the sights, getting pictures and videos of everything and all their adventures.

But of course, for Lexa, she was fall over herself to get back to the Great Barrier Reef.

So all in all, their honeymoon was indescribable – though they did try when they got back.

After they slept for like 3 days straight since they were jet-lagged  _and_  usually only slept about 6 hours every night the past 3 weeks.

The week in Bora Bora was pretty lazy aside from the activities. Lexa would wake her up to watch the sunrise, they’d do stuff, sometimes nap in the late morning, and have a late night.

Just. Lexa definitely knew what she was doing when she planned their honeymoon.


End file.
